Cross Reference to Related Application
This application claims the benefit of priority to TW 104136423, filed on Nov. 5, 2015 with the Intellectual Property Office of the Republic of China, Taiwan, the entire specification of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating device, and more particularly to a coating device which is provided for connection to a coating container and can be used repeatedly.
Related Prior Art
To apply the coating material evenly to a surface, the conventional method is to squeeze the coating onto the surface and then rub the coating with a scraper until the coating is level with the surface. However, the coating application process is very complication, and the coating squeezing process and the coating rubbing process cannot be carried out synchronously at one time. Therefore, a coating device was invented, as shown in FIG. 1, and comprises: a feeding pipe portion 80 which communicates with one end of a discharge head portion 90, and another end of the discharge head portion 90 is provided with a plurality of discharge apertures 91. The coating device is connected to a discharge end of a coating container.
The coating material is moved from the discharge end of the coating container through the feeding pipe portion 80 into the discharge head portion 90, and finally discharged out of the discharge apertures 91.
However, a large amount of coating material will be left in the discharge head portion 90 after use, and is difficult to clean. If the coating is in gel form, it will be cured in the discharge head portion 90, and as a result, the discharge head portion 90 can not be used again.
Besides, during coating application, the discharge apertures 91 close to the center of the discharge head portion 90 will discharge more coating than other discharge apertures 91 located at both ends thereof, so that the coating is applied in an uneven manner.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.